


Non-canon

by SAVE the Daft (Penjamin24seven365)



Category: Deltarune (Video Game), Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Errortale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underfresh (Undertale), Angst and Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-17 09:10:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16513460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Penjamin24seven365/pseuds/SAVE%20the%20Daft
Summary: Draft is being deleted so I'm posting it todayIt needs editing but it's still readable..Fresh visit error to talk about the new Canon in the fandom and how it will effect him effect everything





	Non-canon

**Author's Note:**

> Alternative Rewrite  
> this for a more emotional impact  
> Fresh a is lame choice for this topic especially if it's going to be a high emotion
> 
> Alternative Rewrite  
> this with a buffer have ink eavesdropping on a private conversation  
> Exchange fresh for blue he has the naive innocence to flip out and no realize error can't fix everything

What's going to happen to us?

What do you mean?

You know what I mean

Fresh

We're not...were non-canon

Error finally turned away from his puppets and looked at fresh

Fresh

No We're just fandom, and ... And with this ... With the... What's goin to happen

FRESH error yelled fresh had started breathing heavily... But fresh wasn't listening

No one... They won't will care about us anymore... Like Freddy... You remember Freddy... Fredbear sans... I don't want to be like him...I...I can't, please...

Yes error remember Freddy... he's au was a cross over with fnaf, at first he was loved and popped up everywhere joining in on stories he had no part in but then he just stopped showing up ...he was blacklisted became toxic called cringe and so many other words that ware found scratched carved into the Pizzeria walls when him and ink went to check on a au malfunction... The Au killed itself because it was no longer wanted or loved... It was the only time ink had begged him to destroy an AU so they could have peace... Error sighed

Fresh what happened to Freddy was a, it was a rare case that won't happen to anyone ever...error and ink had that agreement it an AU got bullied by it's fandom they would step in

can't you ... I don't know stop it ... Go out and destroy it before it gets...Popular

 

Error shook his head... No fresh I'm not a God ...

Fresh opened his mouth

and even it I was... error pressed on... Even if I was I still won't have that power

Why ...fresh asked his throat thick with unrecognized emotions

It's Canon... Theres nothing I can do...it's a part 2 to our original origin... The undertale community has decided the story isn't over

But what will happen to us

I...I don't know but I'm sure we will still be here

But

No buts fresh... We WILL always be...we aren't going anywhere... I'm the embodiment of angst your the embodiment of nostalgic 80s/90s and ink grew way to fast for even his Creator...

Blue

Blue is everyone's favorite...red and classic too... Effin all of us are going to stick around so stop worrying okay

Fresh eem to want to believe him but at the same couldn't dismiss what happens when a fandom is replaced...

 

Error sighed... Listen fresh delarune.... It's going to go through the cycle and theirs nothing we can do but hope that someone out there is a fandom purist and makes a declaration that the original is the best and then we sit back as the fandom riles up making their clam ... Plus didn't you say no sequel si ever better then the original... So hold on to that because I'm sure that's going ttruwtruwwitruww

**Author's Note:**

> Alternative  
> Just scap it... It's a lame story  
> If you can't figure out how to write it by the 3rd post it raw or scap it
> 
> Deadline  
> Nov 4 1:37am


End file.
